


First

by THELASTDRAGON



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, HNKNA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THELASTDRAGON/pseuds/THELASTDRAGON
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter will never forget the first time he saw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Firsts Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the story the original story belongs to Gemagi-chan I just add a few things. I had sent a PM to her but she never got back to me so I hope that me doing this is fine with her.

Two months.

It was two months ago that he saw her on one of his infrequent trips to the 'Other World'.

She was sitting in the garden, a red plaid rug beneath her, an assortment of sandwiches and fruits in front of her, and a man with a startling resemblance to Blood Dupre beside her, arm lightly grazing her waist. It would have been a romantic scene, had Dupre's Doppelganger's eyes had not been fixated on another woman who sat sewing not so far away.

The girl with the bow in her hair looked deliriously happy, chatting away feverishly about weather and other such nonsense, blissfully unaware that her partner on the rung was not listening at all.

It wasn't his business though.

oooooooooooooo

The next time he 'accidentally' arrived in the garden, the girl was asleep on the grass, hair strewn like a halo around her face, her features holding a peaceful and contented expression.

She looked so adorable.

Peter felt a great pull to move closer, but his attempt was thwarted when she started to stir in her sleep.

Peter hop his way to the giant hole in the ground.

His head swarming with questions.

Why did he feel so hot? Why did he have funny feeling in his chest? Why did he want to ran back there so much?

What in the world is happening to him?!

ooooooooooooo

He couldn't help himself but to 'visited' again.

The girl was siting against the trunk of an old oak tree with a book in her lap. While he himself laying under a nearby bush.

She looked just as adorable as before. Her a smile played on her face as her eyes moved left to right as they scanned the pages.

She was pulled out of her dazed by the sewing woman from before as she approached; he quickly dashed back into the foliage.

It was the first time he heard her name.

Alice

ooooooooooooo

At this point lost track of how many times Peter visited.

Some could say that he was becoming obsessed with the outsider, Alice, but he was just extremely interested.

Today though, was going to be different from any of the other numerous times he had visited.

He finally built up the courage.

He takes off his vest and clock so he looked like an everyday bunny rabbit. Then hopped to where she was siting with her sister, making sure to look as cute and adorable as he could (wasn't all that hard)

"AWE, What cute a little bunny."

She picked Peter up and started to put. To say the least Peter was surprised, he didn't know what he expected but he didn't expect her to pick him.

He looked up into her face, it was the kindest sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"You are a truly sweet Rabbit What a treasure of a bunny rabbit you are?"

That smile and those kind words where the last straw

Peter White was madly in love with this girl in front of him that he had watched for weeks. She was the only one for him because she was the only one that could make feel this way.

oooooooooooooo

He had visited more frequently, and had acquired a wealth of information regarding Alice. She absolutely adored her older sister Lorina, shunned her father whom had lost affection for her and his other children soon after her mother had perished, and given up on her younger sister who blamed her for their situation. She was quick witted, almost constantly reading, and loved napping with her pet cat.

Peter found himself quite fond of this sarcastic, not-quite-refined girl with the strange predilection for small fluffy animals.

Today though, was different from any of the other numerous times he had visited.

Lorina stood talking animatedly to Dupre no.2, whose name he had no interest in learning, his face unabashedly displaying the rapture he felt at her full attention.

Alice, he saw, was seated near enough to the scene to see the couple conversing and laughing merrily, but far enough away to not draw their attention.

There she sat, garbed in a pale pink vintage dress, most likely she had once again given in to her sister's quirk of dressing up.

Peter surmised that, with this less-than-subtle interaction, she had realized that her 'lover' was only ever hers in title.

She had turned away from the scene, her features twisting into a pained expression he had never seen on a person before; not even the card soldiers he shot on a regular basis could make such a face.

Moments after, her mood shifted. Her eyes devoid of emotion as she defeatedly slumped over, cradling her knees to her chest, shielding herself from the hurt running rampant within her.

She was the picture of sadness, a woman betrayed by those she held dearest.

He hated it.

Peter White, the man know for being cold and for not being able caring less about what others thought, wanted nothing more than to make her happy, to make her smile, to make her forget all of her pain.

And there was one place that she could always be happy...

COUNTRY OF HEARTS

Why didn't he think of it before, if Alice come to the Country then he could make sure that she was always happy. Not to mention the french benfit of his love possible falling in love returning his feelings.

He would have to pay a visit to Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Did I do good? Please tell me. Ok, that's it guys. Just like Gemagi-chan I haven't played the games, and I am basing this off of the manga and what info I have gathered on the game


End file.
